When Sorrow Brings Love
by Honor Alexander
Summary: Gibbs is gone and the director orders everyone home to recover.  Abby looks for someone to be with, as being alone is not her Idea for fun.  Ducky & Abby.  Other characters will be added in other chapters.  Reviews welcome!


Abby sat in her lab, music blaring, not wanting to go home. The last few days had been very tough. Lots of work, lots of emotion, and none of it truly dealt with. She still couldn't believe that Gibbs was gone. He hadn't even said goodbye, all he did was kiss her on the forehead and then he left.

Abby glanced at the clock, 5:47pm; time to go, but no. She heard the elevator ding, and like every time that had happened in the last 3 days; she looked hopefully at the door. She was praying that Gibbs would walk back in, that everything would go back to normal, that everything would be ok. Instead the director walked in and Abby felt her heart sink. Abby turned down her music and looked at the Director.

"Is he coming home?" Abby asked in what she thought was a steady voice.

Jen looked at Abby, angry at Jethro for what he was putting her and his team thru. Abby sounded and looked awful. She had dark circles under her eyes, was drawn, pale and on the edge. Jen could see that Abby and the others were starting to fall apart.

Jen shook her head at Abby, "No, he hasn't and he won't. Jethro has made up his mind." Jen stepped forward, putting her hands on Abs' shoulders. " I am putting you all on mandatory administrative leave for the next two weeks. Everything is already arranged. Go home; rest, relax, and find someone to talk to." Jen hugged Abby, knowing that while it hurt right now, in time, things would get better.

As Jen started to leave she paused, "I do not want to see you in the navy yard for the next two weeks; that is an order." With that she walked out, hoping that Abby would listen.

Abby sat there speechless. She didn't want to "go home," NCIS was her home. This is where her family was. What was wrong with the director? Didn't she understand what was going on? The team had to be together, otherwise they would break apart. How she knew this she didn't know, but she felt it in her gut...Then she started to cry.

She rushed to the elevator to go upstairs to the bullpen. Maybe they were still there, maybe it would be ok. Abby frantically pushed the up button, and as soon as the elevator doors opened she jumped in, nearly tackling Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy grabbed Abby's shoulders to steady her. He saw that she was crying, but had no idea what to say.

"Abby?" was all he managed to squeak out.

" Jimmy, are you going home? Cause I don't think that the team should be away from each other. We will lose them Jimmy. Please tell me that you understand."

Palmer looked at Abby, a bit confused and sad. "Abby, we will be ok. really, everything will be just fine. Dr. Mallard has said so."

Abby smiled, of course Ducky would say that everything was going to be alright. Abby took a deep breath and repeated that to herself, feeling calm come back to her. The elevator dinged again and the doors opened. Jimmy wished Abby a good night and took his leave. Abby pressed the button for the second floor and hoped that the team would still be in the bullpen.

As the doors opened Abby carefully walked out, and looked towards the teams desks. Her heart sank as she realized that everyone had already left for the night. "Maybe tomorrow I can get them together for lunch and then convince them that we need to be together..." she thought. He mind raced from one horrible possibility to another as she got back in the elevator. Then, like a lightening bolt she remembered; Ducky was still here! pressing the level for Autopsy she crossed her fingers and prayed hard that he was still here. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

Rushing though the autopsy doors, Abby came to an abrupt stop. The lights were off, except for the ones around Ducky's desk. He was there; sound asleep, looking like an angel. Abby stood for a moment, contemplating waking him. Finally her need to be with someone won out over her embarrassment. Abby crossed the room and knelt down, looking up at Ducky, saying his name softly. It took a few moments and a hand on his shoulder before his eyes opened. He smiled and Abby felt his hand cup her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she was glad for the contact and leaned into his caress.

"Hello my little lotus blossom. What can I do for you?" Ducky's speech was slow and his brough thick with sleep. As he sat up his hand slowly caressed her cheek and then dropped to his knee.

Abby thought about it and decided to go for broke. Something was happening, and maybe this would tell her what it was. "You can let me drive you home Duckman. IT is obvious to me that you are too tired to drive home." Her mind whirled around what she was saying. Ducky had caressed her cheek, but was it just a simple gesture of affection, or was it a sign? Could this dream she had harbored; in the dark and quiet place in her heart, be coming true? Even during this, one of the darkest times in her life, could love be possible? Could both of them want to stop hurting enough to take this chance?

Abby could tell she was getting ahead of herself. she took a deep breath to calm herself as Ducky began to speak.

"Nonsense my dear girl; I am fit as a fiddle...*yawn*...and I am perfectly capable of driving home...*yawn*." Ducky had the good grace to turn pink at the end of his defense. Abby looked at him and giggled, then the next second she became serious.

"Ducky..., Donnie, please let me drive you home. It will help me to not worry about you. Please?" Abby prayed with all of her heart that he would accept; she needed him tonight.

Ducky was startled by the use of such a personal nickname. Granted he had told Abigail about it before; but he never imagined that she would use it. Could this be? Is she giving me a sign? She did lean into my hand…No, no, she is just trying to get my attention. I guess that I should give her what she wants, he thought as he stood. Abby followed suit.

"Abigail, I will allow you to drive me home, but on one condition, since you are also him before he was dome convincing her. " I live almost an hour away from your home. I have a spare bedroom you can use and I promise that I am a wonderful cook." Ducky blushed, finding himself hoping that she would take him up on his offer. He could still feel the smoothness of her skin,; smell her scent of roses and soap; feel his heartbeat quicken every time he looked in her eyes. Could it be?

Abby looked at Ducky and decided to throw caution to the wind. "I would love to stay! It will be so much fun..." Abby trailed off blushing.

"Yes Abigail? What is it we would have fun doing?" Ducky's voice had lowered and his accent had become thick, his eyes smoldering. "I hope I don't scare her off." he thought.

Abby swallowed hard and stepped a little closer to Ducky, tentatively holding out her hand. Ducky took her hand gently in his and kissed her wrist. Abby shivered and smiled, throwing herself into Ducky's arms.

"How long?" she asked, unable to resist.

"Since the day we met my lotus blossom." he said as he smiled and held her closer. "I never thought that you would want a venerable old gentleman like me.

Abby looked up at him, blushing just a little. "And I never thought that you would want someone so different and with so much ink. I am just glad that you do." She paused and looked worried. "You do, don't you?"

"My dearest Abigail, of course I do. I have loved you for too long not to. Abigail, look at me. I love you. I love every inch of you ink and all. I love every quirk and opinion. Never doubt that."

"I won't Duckman!" then Abby kissed him for all she was worth, letting him know that she loved him too. Who knew that just by waking Ducky up that her wildest dreams would come true.


End file.
